


Jackson Appreciation Week 2020

by kestra_troi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Scott, Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Beacon Hills Preserve (Teen Wolf), Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Bottom Jackson Whittemore, Bottom Scott, Bottom Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Come Marking, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Full Moon, Gentle Kissing, JAW2020, Jackson Whittemore is Part of the Pack, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Kisses, Mpreg, No Sex, Not Canon Compliant, Nudity, Object Penetration, Omega Jackson, Omega Jackson Whittemore, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, POV Jackson Whittemore, Pack Bonding, Power Bottom Jackson, Pregnant Jackson, Public Masturbation, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) is a Ray of Sunshine, Somewhat, Summer Vacation, Sunbathing, Swimming Pools, Tail Sex, Top Jackson, Top Jackson Whittemore, Werewolf Jackson, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore, Werewolf Mates, Wolfed Out Sex, casual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestra_troi/pseuds/kestra_troi
Summary: Hopefully, this will be a random collection of fics revolving around Jackson which, duh, it is his appreciation week. Fingers crossed!Day 1: the BODY; Scott gives Jackson's baby bump some sweet kisses. RATED GDay 3: the Kanima; Scott and Jackson use his tail in bed. RATED EXPLICITDay 5: the Pack; Jackson sunbathes nude with his mini-me, Liam and suddenly every werewolf in town is playing in his pool. RATED T FOR TEEN/PG-13Day 7: the Free Day; Scott and Jackson hook-up out in the Preserve on the night of the full moon. RATED EXPLICIT.
Relationships: Scott McCall/Jackson Whittemore
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	1. A Pregnant Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a day late in posting this, but hey, better late than never!
> 
> Comments and kudos welcome!

Bleary eyed, Scott wandered out of bed to the bathroom and found his husband there staring at the profile of his bare torso in the mirror. Scott smiled. Jackson looked gorgeous. He always did, but even more so now that he was finally really showing. His baby bump had grown a lot lately as had Jackson’s appetite. 

Scott kisses his husband’s temple. “Morning,” he mumbled in Jackson’s ear, running his nose along the side of his head. Jackson grunted his hello still studying his reflection with an unhappy pinch to his features. Scott put his hands on Jackson’s womb and reeled him into a front to back hug. He rubbed his husband’s distended belly. “What’s up, honey?”

“Does it look smaller than it did yesterday?”

“What? You’re bump?”

Jackson rolled his eyes. “Of course my bump,” he snapped. “Do you think I’m eating enough?”

“I think you eat plenty,” Scott proclaimed in an attempt to assuage his nervous Omega. He could smell the hint of distress in Jackson’s scent now that he was closer and more awake. “And the baby’s fine. His heartbeat is strong.”

Jackson looked down at his actual womb, watching his husband’s soft, warm hands make lazily circles around his bump. Scott kissed him behind his ear. “You look beautiful.”

“I’m pregnant,” Jackson replied as if the fact that he was with child negated his good looks.

“Yes, and beautiful,” Scott reaffirmed. He moved to Jackson’s side so he could look his husband in the eye. He kissed his cheek, his jaw, his shoulder. Jackson had been putting on weight throughout this pregnancy, so he was thicker now than he had ever been in his life. Scott couldn’t get enough. 

While he rubbed Jackson’s belly Scott sank to his knees leaving kisses on his husband’s skin all the way down. “Hi, baby,” Scott muttered to Jackson’s womb. “It’s me, Daddy.”

“Ugh,” Jackson grumbled. “He is not going to call either of us daddy. It’s too...tainted.”

“Whatever you say, love,” Scott promised, smiling up at his husband. He let his eyes bleed red just to watch Jackson’s flash that breathtaking golden color. He grinned into Jackson’s warm skin, kissing the baby bump and nosing the life bearing girth.


	2. A Naughty Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Jackson have some fun with Jackson's tail in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sequel to 'My Insides Are Precise and Unreliable', but can be read separately.

Still wet from showering, Scott walked back to their bedroom holding a towel around his waist. He pushed his damp curls out of his eyes and smiled at his boyfriend. He nodded and Jackson shot up off the bed and met him halfway. 

“Are you sure?” Before he could even answer Scott had Jackson’s tongue in his mouth. 

Huffing a laugh Scott let his towel go to cup his boyfriend’s angular, beautiful face. He kissed Jackson back with an amused grin on his face letting his nervous boyfriend sink into their familiar back and forth. He gave Jackson one last kiss then rested their foreheads together. “I want this. You know that. It was my idea.”

Meanwhile his boyfriend’s tail came out of nowhere and coiled itself around Scott’s leg, tugging at him to get him closer. Scott blushed and smoothed his thumbs along Jackson’s killer cheekbones. “We should probably get to the bed,” Scott whispered with a slightly teasing tone. “Before your tail crushes my leg.”

Jackson flushed pink but nodded and turned around walking back towards the bed. Scott followed, half shuffling, half being dragged by his boyfriend’s strong as hell, prehensile tail. “How do you think we should…?”

“I’ll get on the bed,” Scott replied, gladly taking charge. He caught up with Jackson at the foot of their bed and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and a shoulder squeeze before lifting his leg to climb in. The tail seemed almost hesitant to let him go, but Jackson got it under control enough to free him. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Jackson mumbled back, sounding doubtful. Scott understood instinctively that Jackson wasn’t ambivalent about them so much as unsure about what they were going to try tonight. Scott beamed at him over his shoulder and settled his knees onto the large beach towel Jackson had laid out for them on top of their immaculately made bed. 

Going onto his hands Scott raised his ass in the air and gave it a little wiggle that he hoped was enticing. “We’ll just take it slow,” he said, full of confidence.

Behind him Jackson nodded and snapped back into reality after getting momentarily sidetracked by his boyfriend’s pert bubble butt. Scott’s ass didn’t get nearly as much attention as his own namely because Scott was the quote unquote ‘ass man’ and Jackson had the best ass of anyone they knew. 

Normally, if he was going to top Scott, Jackson would eat him out a bit, give his boyfriend’s rim some love and attention. But his tail wouldn’t stop twitching. The damn thing seemed to have a mind of its own even still and right now it wanted into his boyfriend. 

Nabbing the lube from the floor, Jackson squirted a coat onto his fingers. He smeared the cool goop around to warm it a little then placed the lube onto the towel and turned towards his patiently waiting, amazingly accepting boyfriend. With his empty hand he slowly pried Scott’s cheeks apart. “Ready?”

“I trust you, babe,” Scott replied. “I’m ready.”

Unwilling to let his voice crack, Jackson just nodded and brought his lubed fingers to Scott’s hole. He shivered at the first chilly touch but didn’t move as Jackson lovingly spread lube down the crack of his ass. Jackson tickled Scott’s rim with his pointer finger and Scott moaned, pushing his ass out for more. Jackson slid the digit in, easily. 

“Grab your cheeks for me,” Jackson requested. Immediately, Scott dropped to his chest and reached back to hold himself open. Jackson removed his hands to take up the lube again. He dribbled more into his already wet hand. “Two, then three, then four, then...tail?”

“Yeah,” Scott sighed. “Sounds good.”

Well practiced at this point, Jackson quickly eased one lubed finger back into Scott and then added another. They’d been building up to tonight for awhile, in order to properly prepare Scott’s hole: fingering Scott more often, getting him used to the stretch of bigger and bigger things. To his surprise Scott had loved it. Loved every second. So much so that they were here now, finally taking the last step of the journey. 

Scissoring his fingers Jackson doled out more lube directly down Scott’s crack. Scott inhaled sharply and made a little noise, hands slipping from his cheeks for a second, but he kept himself open and in place. Jackson soon added a third finger. He curled them, twisting them inside his boyfriend’s very warm body. 

They both moaned. Scott from having his prostate touched and Jackson from the sight and feel of his boyfriend’s hole. His tail suddenly very interested snaked up Scott’s body, hugging his boyfriend’s side until it reached his face. The tip knocked on Scott’s lips, seeking entry, and without a moment’s hesitation, Scott opened his mouth and let the tip in. 

Jackson groaned as his boyfriend suckled the tapering tip, his cock rapidly filling out at that familiar sensation. He kept his tail’s thrusts shallow despite wanting to bury it deep down Scott’s throat like they usually would. Scott had gotten so good at deepthroating his tail it made Jackson blush. He’d also gotten good at it with Scott cheering him on. Who knew such cute dimples and soft smiles hid such a dirty, kinky mind?

Another squirt of lube and Jackson added his pinky finger to the mix. He slid his hand into Scott until his thumb was pressed into his crack. Scott whined, clenching around those probing digits as he flicked his tongue along his boyfriend’s scales. Jackson shuddered at the hint of teeth and twisted his hand this way and that in response. 

The time had come. Jackson reluctantly pulled his tail out of his boyfriend’s mouth. “Are you ready?”

“Do it, Jackson,” Scott gently prodded. “Gimme that big tail.”

Turning red from his ears down to his chest, Jackson whipped his tail away from Scott and brought the tip to his hand. He smeared the excess lube onto his scales adding more lube straight from the bottle to truly coat the entire front half. They wouldn’t go that deep, not on the first try, but he wanted there to be more lube than strictly necessary just in case. He almost finished the whole bottle. 

“I can take it, babe,” Scott promised, registering the overwhelming scent of the supposedly fragrance less lube along with his boyfriend’s nerves. “I want to. I want to take you inside me. I want your tail in me, filling my ass the way you fill my throat—”

“ _ Scott _ ,” Jackson mewled, his tail wriggling in his hands more than eager to begin. 

“Fuck me, baby.” Scott tried to stretch his hole, but his fingers slipped in the lube on the first go. On the second, he managed to get ahold of his loosened rim and bare his hole to his boyfriend like a pornstar. “Fuck me with that big tail. I want to feel it inside me.”

Jackson didn’t need to hear anymore. His tail jerked out of his hands and the tapered tip sought out his boyfriend’s hole like a heat-seeking missile. Jackson made a point of brushing the tip along Scott’s cheek so it wouldn’t be a total shock and then dipped the end of his tail into his boyfriend’s proffered ass. Scott groaned and Jackson did too. 

His tail slipped in and then all on its own surged forward. Scott gasped his arms falling useless at his sides. “Are you—”

“Good,” Scott swore, his voice rough and his breath coming in pants. He brought his hands back up to his head and buried his burning face in the crook of his arm. “So  _ good _ .” 

Far more flexible than a cock, the tail writhed and curled inside him, alternately brushing and scraping against his prostate. Scott whined, rolling his hips while his boyfriend’s tail gradually filled him to the brim. 

Almost entranced, Jackson stepped closer, resting his slick hands on his boyfriend’s gyrating hips. He clutched him tightly to still him. “You feel so warm,” he gushed, his heart pounding at the back of his throat. His tail couldn’t stop moving, worming around inside his boyfriend’s ass searching the depths, relishing the heat. 

“ _ Jax _ !” Scott clutched at the towel under him, claws sliding in and out of the tips of his fingers as he fought for control. His boyfriend’s tail didn’t let up for an instant, constantly battering his prostate. His poor cock leaked pre-come like a faucet as it finally throbbed to full hardness under the onslaught. 

Sniffing the air, Jackson growled at the scent of Scott’s arousal, his own dick practically dripping in sympathy. “Still,” Jackson gulped. “Still good?”

“So good, Jax, baby,” Scott babbled, his ass rocking side to side in an attempt to control the motions of his boyfriend’s untamed tail. “So good! Filling me up so good!”

“I want you to come,” Jackson abruptly announced, something like acceptance clicking in his brain. Scott wasn’t the only one who had wanted this, he realized. A part of him, a big part of him, had too. Did too. “Touch yourself, Scott. I want to feel you come on my tail.”

Not needing to be told twice, Scott reached back for his aching erection and hastily stroked his shaft. “Yeah, Jax,” he muttered. “Feel so good. So  _ thick _ . Wanna come. Wanna come on that big, sexy tail of yours, baby.”

“ _ Scott _ …” Jackson whined. 

“You gonna come too, babe?” Scott asked, trying to glance over his shoulder but too shaky with need to lift himself up. “You gonna come on my ass? Shoot that hot load all over me?”

“Jesus Christ,” Jackson sputtered. He didn’t even think, he just grabbed his dick and jerked off while his tail fucked his boyfriend basically all on its own. 

“Do it, babe,” Scott prompted, breathless and desperate. “Do it for me.”

As if on command, Jackson went onto his tippy toes and shot his load over Scott’s ass and his own tail. And Scott was right behind him, drenching the beach towel in so much come it seeped down onto the bedspread. 

Scott collapsed in a heap, not caring that he was lying in a puddle of his own jizz. Jackson swayed on his feet as he forced his tail to retract though he was loath to do so. Scott felt so warm and tight, supple against his bumpy scales. He pulled his tail out and held the squirmy, body warmed tip firmly in his hands. 

Acting on instinct, he brought the tail to his face and sniffed the warm, slick length. Him and Scott and lube. The two of them joined in such an unnatural way that felt so right. 

The clean up could wait. Jackson leapt into bed beside his sweaty, tired boyfriend and wrapped his arms around him. He planted kisses along his temple and nuzzled his warm skin. “You were amazing.”

  
“ _ You _ were amazing,” Scott wearily insisted. They stayed there holding each other for a long while. The werewolf and his kanima boyfriend. 


	3. An Afternoon in June

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson sunbathes nude with his mini-me Liam and suddenly every werewolf in town is swimming naked in his pool.

Summer burned through the town. Like every other year, Beacon Hills emptied as the temps got higher as people flocked to the coast or just simply fled. Danny was out in Hawaii visiting relatives. Lydia had gone to the coast with her mother as usual, but for the first time in years Jackson didn’t go with them. They had come a long way since their break-up, but they weren’t vacationing-together type friends yet. It stung, but Jackson accepted it. Mostly. 

With such limited options left to him, Jackson had little choice but to reach out to his mini-me for companionship. Liam reminded him of himself a lot: a gorgeous lacrosse prodigy with anger issues; no biological parents around and of course they were both werewolves. When Scott had originally brought this stray into the fold, he had been incensed, afraid of being replaced in some way. Eclipsed  _ again _ . 

But then he realized that if he didn’t change his attitude he was going to lose what little ‘pack’ he had. Become a full-fledged Omega. Alone. He didn’t do well alone. Especially now that he couldn’t drink his problems away. Until he got the Bite he had never realized just how much he had leaned on alcohol to help him through. Nothing like turning into a moon-crazed monster to push you into sobriety. 

So, on Tuesday morning him and Liam met up and had some lacrosse practice on the school field as usual. Jackson insisted on maintaining his practice routines, exercise regimen, and his diet plan even in summer. There was no sense in getting sloppy. Winners that take breaks become losers later on. He had heard that somewhere. Probably from Coach. 

After their sparring match, him and Liam went on a run and then they headed over to Jackson’s place for a dip in his pool. They had the house to themselves. His adoptive father was working like always and his mother had gone to some sort of hippie retreat or something out of town. As much as having the kid around poked at his ego, it was still better than being alone. Especially since he couldn’t get high. Or drunk. Or both. 

While Liam was gone getting his swimming trunks from home, Jackson brought out two of his family’s chaise loungers from storage and positioned them by the pool they hardly ever used. The afternoon sun had burned away the morning softness along with all the clouds in the sky leaving behind nothing but heat and sunshine. The pool reeked of chlorine that stung his sensitive nose, but it cooled him and Liam off just the same. 

Now, the pair of them reclined in their loungers, sunbathing, the European way. Nude. One blessing at least, the kid wasn’t a prude. As soon as Jackson had taken off his swimsuit and laid down with a pair of Tom Ford sunglasses on his face it took precious little explaining for Liam to eagerly tag along and join him  _ en le nu _ . Jackson tossed him a pair of last year’s Versace sunglasses and that was that. It was perfect.

Until the others arrived. 

First it was Scott, coming over to check in on his beta since Liam hadn’t been answering his phone. The kid had left his phone inside with his change of clothes like an idiot. “Um...are you two—why are you two, ya know?”

“We’re sunbathing,” Jackson replied, using all his sarcastic bite to not answer the Alpha’s actual question. “Care to join?”

Scott blushed. Legitimately blushed. As if they weren’t naked around each other constantly during lacrosse season. Some people could be so innocent. But to his surprise, Scott waffled and then pulled off his shirt in one fluid move that showed off just how not a spazzy loser he was anymore. 

Though the same could not be said for Stiles when he showed up. Because of course he did. Wherever Scott went Stiles was one step behind like a spastic shadow. The pink didn’t even ask before shedding all his lowbrow clothes in a heap beside Jackson and cannon balling like a two year old into the pool. He splashed water on Jackson on purpose no matter his claims to the contrary. 

After him, Scott’s second shadow popped up wearing a scarf in the height of summer like a douche. He didn’t get in the water, outright refused, and before he knew what he was doing Jackson was lugging another lounger our onto the grass for his latest uninvited guest. At least he was pretty. 

But hot on his heels came the rest of his stupid pack: Erica and Boyd, then finally Scott’s third shadow, Derek. Boyd and Erica at least got with the program immediately, ditching their clothes in the house and walking into the pool like proper fucking adults. Derek at first refused, scowling at the lot of them from the shade of the trees on the edges of Jackson’s property, like a creeper. 

It wasn’t until Allison showed up that he got over himself and joined the impromptu party. Jackson groaned internally. How had his nice hang out with the kid turned into a fully fledged ‘pack swim day’? Completely with splash battles and wolfy growls and lots of lots of skin. Okay that last bit didn’t bother him so much because everyone aside from Stilinski was patently gorgeous, but still...his house had never been so full of people and Jackson wasn’t so sure how he felt about it. 

Except despite his sour attitude, he couldn’t stop smiling.


	4. A bond that never broke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Jackson have sex in the woods on the night of the full moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wrote this back in 2015! I think I was going to save it for my Scackson series, but I decided to go ahead and post it since it only needed some light editing and I'm not adding to my Scackson series any time soon. 
> 
> This is suuuuuuuuuper late, but I hope y'all had an awesome Jackson Appreciation Week 2020! See ya next time!

The full moon waned, readying to pass away in the east. The electric, animal thrill that accompanied the moon’s zenith was slipping away, but the pull to be wild, to howl, and claw at the world was still singing in their blood. Jackson chased his mate through the woods and subsequently was chased. The pair of them switching easily from four legs to two as they ran.

Leaping upright, Scott slammed him into a nearby tree. The old tree groaned, but didn’t budge from the impact. Some of the others hadn’t been so lucky. Jackson laughed at the show of strength. He grabbed the back of Scott’s head and tugged him close. Their faces barely shifted to normal in time for their lips to crash together as the two young men sought the taste of one another. After hours spent frolicking on all fours, wrestling and tussling and scenting the rest of their pack, standing on two legs and kissing felt exceedingly human.

Jackson rocked his lean body against his mate’s, his erection filling out quickly practically in time with Scott’s. They rutted against each other, humping as their lips refused to be parted. Jackson loosened his grip and nudged at his Alpha’s chin. Scott readily bared his throat. With a groan, Jackson nipped at the exposed skin while he groped Scott through his loose shorts.

“Jacks, please!”

Whirling them around, Jackson shoved Scott back up against the tree and immediately dropped to his knees. In a flash, he whipped out his mate’s erection. He kissed the tip, flicking his tongue into the weeping slit. Scott bucked into the fleeting, ticklish sensation, his claws digging at the trunk of the tree. Jackson wrapped his lips around his mate’s dick and then swallowed him to the root with ease. Scott keened, his hips thrusting forward as his head plonked into the rough trunk. Jackson huffed, pressing his hand to Scott’s midsection to prevent more thrusts, so he could deepthroat his mate in his own time. Scott whined, surrendering while clawing chunks of bark in frustration.

This tree was theirs now. It bore their mark. Like the others.

Jackson took Scott to the base again and again, swirling his tongue around the thick shaft. He rolled his mate’s balls in one hand while he pumped Scott’s erection with the other in tandem with his suction. The power of the moon was diminishing, but the urge to rut refused to die away so easily. Jackson made quick work of it, too lost in animal passion to make it last. Scott groaned, writhing under his mate’s hand as he unloaded into Jackson’s mouth in heavy spurts. Jackson noisily slurped up every drop of come, only pulling off when Scott whined and softened.

He got to his feet and claimed his mate’s lips, passing his seed to him. Scott moaned, the come swapped back and forth between them until their chins were sticky with smears of jizz. Jackson snapped the waistband of his shorts away from him, letting it fall around his thighs to get at his own aching erection. He took his cock in hand and stroked the shaft roughly. Scott nuzzled the side of his head and sucked a lovebite onto the place below his ear that never failed to make his balls tingle.

In no time he erupted, shooting his load onto Scott, drenching his hairy bush. And his shorts just a little. He shook through his orgasm and Scott held him close, licking at his sweaty temple and slack, puffy lips. For many heartbeats they stood together under the tree as the moon slowly sank beneath the horizon. They were one.


End file.
